Ghetsis/Trivia
During a fan meeting event held in the Yokohama Pokémon Center on August 5, 2012, Junichi Masuda revealed that Ghetsis's full name was initially G-Cis Harmonia Gropius (ゲーツィス・ハルモニア・グロピウス). Note the different Katakana spelling for his first name. * The top of Ghetsis's robes in his appearance resemble the s of a castle. * Ghetsis has several unique attributes: ** He is the only villainous team leader in the main games that uses a pseudo-legendary Pokémon. ** He is the only Trainer in the core series games to use seven Pokémon to battle the , as he has the player battle the Black /White he controls before challenging the player to a battle with his full team in . The only other Trainer with a similar style of battling is Greevil in Pokémon XD: Gale of Darkness. ** He is the only antagonist in the core series games to try to incapacitate the player. In Pokémon Black 2 and White 2, he attempts to have Kyurem the player with , but that move cannot cause freezing when used in battle. Before the English releases of Pokémon Black 2 and White 2, this threat was mistranslated by various sources as a threat to kill and impale the player using Kyurem's icicles. ** He is the only villainous team leader in the anime to be arrested successfully at the conclusion of his plot. ** He is the only one out of all the core series villainous team leaders who is never battled more than once per game. * Ghetsis is 2.00 m (6'6") tall. * In Black 2 and White 2, all of Ghetsis's Pokémon he also had in Black and White are two levels lower in Normal Mode and six levels lower in Easy Mode. However, they are two levels higher in Challenge Mode. * Ghetsis's right arm is almost always concealed. In the games, it is only seen in Pokémon Black and White's opening, where it is shaded darker than his left arm, while in the , it is not seen at all. In Pokémon Generations, both of his arms appear to be fully functional, albeit he still primarily uses the left one. ** In Black 2 and White 2, Ghetsis mentions that he is going to take the player down with his "own hand" in singular, instead of "hand's'" in plural. ** In addition to this, his right eye remains hidden by an eyepiece. In the games, he also appears to have trouble moving the right side of his mouth, as shown by his in-game sprites and models. ** Early concept art for Ghetsis depicts him without his eyepiece and shows that his right eye has a scar around it. * Ghetsis's anime incarnation appears to combine traits of his two video game incarnations. His personality is similar to his characterization in Black and White, but his outfit and open motives are taken from Black 2 and White 2. * Ghetsis bears some resemblance to Giovanni in his goals of world domination, a focus on Pokémon theft, uncaring and selfish parenthood, and the degradation of his sanity after being twice defeated by a child. * In , Ghetsis's Hydreigon has a super effective move against all of N's Pokémon in his final team.